Kamen Rider W Returns
is a set of two V-Cinema (direct-to-video) releases that serve as spin-offs of characters from ''Kamen Rider W. These films focus on the characters of Ryu Terui and Katsumi Daido. The series' main protagonists, Shotaro Hidari, Philip, and Akiko Narumi, are also featured in each film. Koichi Sakamoto directs both films, with Keiichi Hasegawa writing the Accel portion and Riku Sanjo writing the Eternal portion. Kamen Rider Accel was dedicated to the memory of Minoru Tanaka, who portrayed Hiroshi Sagami within the film. Kamen Rider Accel , was released on April 21, 2011 (with rentals out on April 8), is a story set after the events of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core.Uchusen, Vol. 131''Hyper Hobby'', March 2011 While settling into married life with Akiko, Ryu Terui is brought into a case with Captain Hiroshi Sagami and Inspector Yukihiro Ohno involving a woman named Aoi Katsuragi, a member of a pick-pocketing ring with most of her teammates murdered from unknown masked vigilantes that Ryu fought as Accel. Though she escapes from the police, Ryu captures her before they are ambushed by Kamen Soldiers with Jinno covering their escape. However, Ryu and Aoi are confronted by the Commander Dopant, who is a police officer who murdered Aoi's father. Placing a bomb on Aoi and shooting Jinno with the detective's own gun, the Commander Dopant forces Ryu to help the girl obtain the item she stole some time ago. By then, while with Shotaro and Philip at the Shirogane restaurant as she frets about her relationship to Ryu, Akiko freaks out upon hearing the news of her husband on the run for attempted murder and under the idea that he is two-timing her. Tracking down the last surviving pickpocket, Masaru, Ryu and Aoi learn the item is now held by the pick-pocketing ring's leader. Arriving at the den of thieves, while defending Aoi's honor, Ryu takes down the boss's thugs before the item is revealed as the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter as Ryu stops the crime boss from using it on his Unicorn Memory. With forty-eight minutes left, telling her that she can change if she has a pillar of support to call her own, Ryu and Aoi arrive to the meeting place. But Ohno arrives and attempts to arrest Ryu before Sagami arrives and spirits Aoi off as she tells Ryu that he's the Commander Dopant and not Ohno as he suspected. With Akiko muscling her way in for the ride, Ryu uses a bus to catch up to the Commander Dopant before Akiko causes a car crash and runs out on Ryu. Ryu confronts Commander Dopant, only to learn that Sagami is in the same mind-set he was when driven by revenge on Isaka. As the Commander Dopant offers Ryu to work for him, thanks to Lily covering their escape from Ohno's men, Shotaro and Philip arrive and become Kamen Rider Double to hold off the Kamen Soldiers while Ryu becomes Kamen Rider Accel. Chasing after the Commander Dopant, Accel uses the Trial Memory to destroy the Dopant's command gauntlet and disarm the bomb on Aoi. However, the Commander Dopant uses the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter to enhance his power and overwhelm Accel Trial, canceling his transformation. Deciding to remind Ryu of the pain he felt when he lost his family, the Commander Dopant goes after Akiko. Leaving Aoi to save Akiko and confront the psychopath, Ryu refuses to follow Sagami's path while saying it was Akiko who taught him to break free from the cycle of hate. Assuming his Upgraded Commander Dopant form, Sagami sends Akiko falling to her death with Accel unable to reach her. However Aoi takes the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter from the Upgraded Commander Dopant and throws it to Accel. The Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter allows him to become Kamen Rider Accel Booster and save Akiko before defeating the Commander Dopant. As Aoi turns herself in, with Ohno wanting to help her start a new life for herself, Ryu and Akiko begin their relationship anew though Ryu takes offense to everyone saying her name casually. Kamen Rider Eternal released on July 21, 2011 (with rentals out on July 8), is primarily a flashback story set before the events of Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate.Tokusatsu Newtype, April 2011''Uchusen'', vol. 132 This film had featured several actors who had previously worked for Super Sentai. After taking out a Sweets Dopant, Kamen Rider Double encounters a strange woman who tries to kill the two-in-one Kamen Rider with her psychic powers to avenge Katsumi Daido, the man who almost destroyed Futo and defeated by Double. Assuming LunaMetal to restrain her, Shotaro and Philip demand answers on why she would avenge the death of a terrorist. However, upon revealing a harmonica that was his, the psychic reveals that Daido was actually a hero before playing it. She then proceeds to tell the story of Katsumi Daido. The scene flashes back to Daido's near death experience and conversion by his mother into the first Necro-Over. However, after passing every inhumane experimentation, Daido learns that NEVER Project was rejected by Foundation X in favor of the Museum's Gaia Memories. He responds to the Foundation's messengers by telling that NEVER has only just begun. Sometime later, after reviving Reika as the newest member of NEVER, Daido leads his group of six to a Southeast Asian country called "S" to take out the leader of a terrorist cell located there. However, NEVER finds the terrorist leader murdered by the psychic as she overwhelms the undead supersoldiers with her powers. Only Daido takes the psychic down when her powers wear her down, but spares her life as he realized she was forced to fight. She introduces herself as Mina before a pair of psychic soldiers, Lloyd and Shion, revealing them and Mina to be Quarks: The product of research by Doctor Prospect, a Foundation X scientist. Taking Mina with them, Daido and Reika are confronted by Jun Kazu, who assumes the form of Kamen Rider Eternal Red Flare. When Daido touches the Lost Driver out of a feeling, Kazu is forced to eject the incompatible Eternal Memory and uses his psychic power on Daido and Reika dispite before Mina turns herself as Kazu decides to bring the two Necro-Overs with them to Prospect for study. Coming to, Daido finds himself among Quarks who what to kill him to prove their self-worth. After seeing the Quarks are forced into doing what Prospect orders them to do, Daido fights them off before Mina stops them as she sees Daido to have something Prospect lacks. By then, Prospect arrives and reveals his Eyes Memory allows him to use Quarks, under his control. When Daido asks if his ability can be negated should he die, becomes the Eyes Dopant to eliminate Daido as his body begins to fail him. However, after breaking free from her confinement in the complex, Reika arrives to spirit Daido away. Mina finds Daido's harmonica and tracks Daido down to return it, but accidentally accesses his memories when he states his intent to kill Prospect. She reveals that the Heaven's Horn barrier would eventually eliminate those with barely any psychic ability and less. Taking Reika's emergency bio-stabilizer at her request, Daido revitalizes himself as he and Reika free the Quarks despite their refusal to listen. After using his harmonica to calm them down, Daido gives the Quarks the drive to rebel before giving Mina the harmonica and going off towards the complex. As Reika and the Quarks fight off the Foundation X Quarks, Daido makes his way to Prospect's manor where he is confronted by Kazu as he reveals Museum's location in Futo before becoming the Utopia Dopant, stating that the Eternal Memory is malfunctioning. Though no match for the Utopia Dopant, Daido manages to get the Eternal Memory and his perfect synchronization with it allows him to become Kamen Rider Eternal Blue Flare. With his newfound power, Eternal kills Kazu and destroys Prospect's controls to Heaven's Horn. As the rest of NEVER arrives to take out his soldiers and get the Quarks out, the Eyes Dopant attacks Eternal before revealing that all he did was ensure they die a painful death. Despite making his way to them, Daido arrives too late to save the Quarks as Prospect reveals his power over the Quarks is to kill them should they leave the complex. Mina is the only one left standing until she collapses in Daido's arms. The Eyes Dopant's intent to break Daido only drives him utterly insane as he thanks Prospect for reminding him that all people are devils before he transforms into Kamen Rider Eternal to send the Eyes Dopant to Hell with the support from his group before he destroys Eyes Dopant with the Eternal Requiem Maximum Drive. As Prospect dies from his own effect, Daido realizes that the Eternal Memory finally broke down and he discards it. Refusing to revive Mina as a Necro-Over at Reika's request, the maddened Daido decides to stick it to the Museum by going to Futo. However, as Kazu was taken by his fellow Foundation X members to be converted into a Necro-Over, it is revealed that Mina survived the Eyes Dopant's attack. With her story finished, Shotaro and Philip try to comfort Mina as she knew he was evil yet wanted the two to know what Daido was really like. As she is taken to the hospital for fatigue, Shotaro and Philip arrive to the site of their fight with Kamen Rider Eternal to pay their final respects to Daido as now that they understand the method behind his madness. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double: ***Soul - Cyclone, Heat, Luna ***Body - Joker, Metal, Trigger **'Half Changes:' ***Accel's portion: CycloneJoker, HeatMetal, LunaTrigger ***Eternal's portion: CycloneJoker, CycloneMetal, LunaMetal **Kamen Rider Accel: ***Accel, Trial, Gaia Memory Adapter **'Forms:' ***Accel, Bike Form, Accel Trial, Accel Booster **Kamen Rider Eternal: ***T1 Eternal **'Forms:' ***Red Flare, Blue Flare Cast ;Cameo appearances in both * : * : * : ;Kamen Rider Accel cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Kamen Rider Eternal cast * : ** Young Katsumi Daido: Masaki Suda * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Double: * Kamen Rider Accel: , * Kamen Rider Eternal: * Commander Dopant, Eyes Dopant, Sweets Dopant: Theme songs ;"Kamen Rider Accel" opening theme * "Leave all Behind" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Ryo (of defspiral) ** Arrangement: Wilma-Sidr ** Artist: Wilma-Sidr ;"Kamen Rider Eternal" ending theme * NEWS|date=2011-02-27|accessdate=2011-03-19}} ** Lyrics and Composition: Mitsuru Matsuoka ** Artist: SOPHIA Notes *On both portions, the writers who wrote the movies respectively, made a brief appearance. References External links * [http://www.toeiv.jp/w-returns/ Kamen Rider W Returns] official website * [http://twitter.com/W_RETURNS Kamen Rider W Returns] official Twitter profile Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Kamen Rider Movies